Falling For You
by lovinrain
Summary: There is a masquerade ball at Hogwarts, while Hermione and Ginny are getting ready. Draco and Blaise are plotting to have one dance with these two girls. Who will get who? And what happens when Hermione and Ginny don't know who their mystery guy is?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione! Wait for me!" Ginny Weasley came running up behind Hermione Granger. "Have – gasp – you – gasp – heard – gasp – the news?" Ginny asked breathing heavily.

Hermione hid a smile at her friend's behavior and shook her head. "No what news?"

"We're holding one of those muggle balls where you wear masks," Hermione smiled again at her friend who had caught her breath.

"A masquerade," Hermione supplied for her friend and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah one of those, we're having it Friday and the prefects are hosting it." She smiled slyly. "No Head Boy or Girl." Hermione scowled at her friend. Hermione was Head Girl and hated that she wasn't allowed to help.

"Great it is going to be a disaster. Who are you going with?" Hermione asked making her way to Gryffindor tower.

"No one has asked me yet," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who do you _want_ to go with?" She restated.

"Oh," Ginny went pink. "Well you see…"

"What house is he in?" Hermione asked immediately, whenever Ginny got like this it was usually because her brother would disapprove of the guy. Ron disapproved of most guys though; he was very protective of his little sister.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Harry came running down the stairs.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said when he came to a stop in front of them. She noticed that a dark bruise was forming around his right eye.

"Have you heard the news?" He asked, thankfully after he caught his breath.

"About the masquerade?" Hermione asked lightly.

"No," Harry looked at her confused. "Ginny I hate to break it to you, but Ron found out about Neil." Ginny moaned despairingly. Neil was a Slytherin boy in Ginny's year, Hermione wasn't too happy about her choice, but you can't help who you fall for.

"But we broke up months ago," she said her eyes widening at the thought of what her brother may have done.

"Yeah, well that is what I told Ron and he ah; well he wasn't so happy that I knew." He motioned to his now swollen, black and blue eye.

"Harry you should go to the Hospital Wing, Ginny and I will find Ron and straighten him out." Harry nodded at Hermione and disappeared. "Ginny you and I better go find Ron." Ginny nodded and they started up the stairs that Harry had come down.

It didn't take them long to find out where Ron was. The noise was proof enough as well as the small knot of students that had formed around them. Ginny and Hermione pushed their way through to the center of the crowd, but didn't find what they expected. Instead of Ron beating up Neil, they found Ron shoved up against the wall by Draco Malfoy. Both looked like they were ready to kill each other, though Hermione secretly thought that Malfoy was in a better position to do the killing.

"Alright, this fight is over." Hermione yelled to the crowd and with sighs they departed leaving Ron, Malfoy, Hermione and Ginny. "Malfoy put him down." Hermione instructed.

"Why? He was beating up a kid who wasn't even as half as tall as him." Malfoy spat.

"This kid also happened to be a Slytherin, which is the only reason that you stepped in. Now put him down, this is not Head Boy behavior." Malfoy snarled, but put Ron down.

"How did you know it was a Slytherin?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know everything?" Hermione smiled and Ginny laughed.

"Right," Malfoy said and he rolled his eyes. Ron gave a moan and Ginny turned to him fire in her eyes.

"Why did you have to go and beat him up?" She yelled. "We aren't even dating anymore!" Malfoy smirked and Hermione hid a smile. Ron had gone a violent shade of red.

"I… I…" He stammered.

"You made a mistake! Now I want you to apologize!" Ginny was really loosing it. He muttered something to her and she exploded even more. "Not to me! To Neil!" Hermione and Malfoy were trying their best not to crack up laughing. Ron lagged his shoulders in defeat and headed off to find Neil.

"Now," Hermione turned to Malfoy. "You better make sure this doesn't happen again. The Head Boy is not supposed to get into fights."

"Which means the Head Boy isn't supposed to have fun." Malfoy drawled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. Ginny smiled broadly at her.

"So who are you going with?" She asked.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"To the Masquerade Ball, who are you going with?"

"Oh, no one's asked yet." She answered.

"Who do you _want_ to go with?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Hey you changed the subject. We were talking about who _you_ wanted to go with." Hermione said.

"I hate to break up this oh so important conversation, but what are you two talking about?" Malfoy asked they both jumped just realizing that he was still there.

"There is a Masquerade Ball on Friday." Ginny said smiling happily. "And the Head Boy and Girl can't help."

"Great it is going to be a disaster." He said repeating Hermione's words from earlier on.

Ginny's smile broadened. "That is what Hermione said, but is going to be great, just you see. It will be way better then the other balls that the Head Boy and Girl have helped with." With that she hoped off leaving a very confused Hermione and Draco.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled running after her. "What are you implying?"

Draco watched the two girls disappear out of his eye sight. A Masquerade Ball huh? He thought, maybe it was just the thing that he needed. To finally tell her the truth, he watched the red headed girl walk away as the bushy haired girl followed. Maybe he could get Blaise to help. Draco went off in search of Blaise. He found him in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey man," Blaise said smiling ass Draco sat down.

"You know that girl you like?" Draco asked him and Blaise brightened up.

"Yeah, she is best friends with the girl you like."

"Well what if I told you that there is a Masquerade Ball on Friday and they are both going." Blaise smiled broadly.

"You have a plan don't you?" He asked eye shinning bright. Draco nodded and began telling Blaise all about his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The ball was all set up. Ginny was going with Harry and Ron was going with Hermione. They decided that even though they went together that they could dance with other people. After all they were just going as friends.

"Hermione does this dress make me look fat?" Lavender called out from the bathroom. Hermione looked over to see that she was wearing a gorgeous pink dress with a bow on the back. Soft satin slippers peeked out from below and her hair was curled slightly around her face and mask.

"It looks beautiful Lavender," but Lavender didn't answer she was staring at Hermione.

"Hermione, you look…" She was saying, but as interrupted when Ginny and Parvati came in and stopped staring at Hermione.

"God Hermione…" Ginny said.

"You look sexy." Parvati finished for all of them.

"Really?" Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. It was a tight fitting dress, but not too tight. Elegant red material draped itself across her; her hair was down, not frizzy or straight, but with gentle curls. With her mask on Hermione felt as though she was looking at a stranger.

"Come one let's go the boys are waiting." They went down stairs and Hermione smiled slightly when Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Hermione…" He said in a husky voice. "You look great." She giggled.

"Thank you; you don't look to bad yourself Ronald." He blushed and offered her his hand. After of course looking at Harry who was doing the same thing to Ginny.

They arrived just after Dumbledore made his announcement, but Hermione didn't mind. Everyone was staring at her as though they had never seen anything like her. Ron, who you'd think would ask her to dance didn't. Instead he led her over to the chairs and started stuffing his face with food. Harry danced with Ginny a bit before leading her over to Hermione and going over to talk to some other friends. Both girls sat alone in the corner forgotten.

Not wholly forgotten though. Draco and Blaise were standing in the corner watching them, waiting for the one chance that they would never have again. One dance, they told themselves. That was all that they would allow themselves. Just one dance. They were dressed in identical black suits and Draco had magically died his hair black. They looked identical except for the eyes. Draco kept his piercing black eyes and Blaise had his hypnotic blue ones. Finally a slow song came on and both the boys went over to the girls.

Hermione looked up suddenly as a shadow fell across her. Two boys were looking down at her and Ginny. They looked like twins, except for the eyes. Hermione looked into the gray swirling eyes of the boy in front of her ad immediately had a feeling of familiarity. She knew those eyes, but she didn't know were from.

"May we have this dance?" They asked and both girls nodded briefly taking an outstretched hand. Ginny gazed into the blue eye boy and Hermione gazed into the gray eyed boy, they felt enchanted.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Hermione he though, but didn't speak, she would surly recognize his voice. He grinned at Blaise who had the youngest Weasley in his arms, this was heaven. The song ended and another one began and all they could do was look into each other's eyes. Both girls felt as though they were whole, they never wanted the night to end. Draco and Blaise both knew that they wouldn't be able to be with the two girls they held closely. The second song ended and the boys gave the girls a soft kiss before disappearing into the background.

Hermione and Ginny were determined to find out who the two boys were. Draco and Blaise were determined that the girls wouldn't find out who they were. So began the battle of wills.

**a/n Hey here is the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day there was no classes so Hermione and Ginny sat outside with quills and parchment. They had written down the names of all the boys in Hermione's year, because both boys had on the suits that the seventh years were supposed to wear. Each year had on special suits so you could tell the difference.

"Well we know it wasn't Ron and Harry," Ginny said and two names were crossed off.

"They had to be from Slytherin or Gryffindor because that is what side they came from." All the Hufflepuff names and Ravenclaw names were crossed off.

"Well that was easy, only one hundred more to go," joked Ginny. Both girls tensed up when they saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Malfoy's two body guards walk towards the lake.

"Here comes trouble," muttered Hermione and both girls picked up everything in a hurry. Neither wanted to be caught alone outside with these two Slytherins.

"Where you going Granger?" Malfoy asked in a drawling voice.

"Mudblood and Weasel girl having fun?" Zabini asked smirking.

"Shut it Malfoy, Zabini, if you know what's good for you you'll keep you mouth shut." Hermione said. Both boys looked a little shocked, they had expected Weasel girl to explode not Granger.

"Well Mudbl…" BAM. Hermione had walked over and punched him across the face.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," Hermione said and disappeared maybe to go find Ginny, Draco thought. Both boys looked longingly at the spot where the two girls had once stood. Draco winced slightly and touched his left eye. He was going to have a black eye; he sighed and turned to Blaise.

"Do you think we were being a bit harsh?" He asked him.

"Nah, though I do feel guilty for saying that stuff." His eyes flickered to the receding figure of Ginny.

"Well at least we'll be crossed off the list, do you think they know who dance with them?" Draco asked.

"No, but if we tell we'll get killed. Come on let's get you to the hospital wing, Granger can sure throw a punch." Both boys walked up to the castle, not noticing the honey brown eyes that followed their movement, belonging to someone who had heard every word they said.

Moments later Hermione was running up the stairs two at a time searching for Ginny. Finally she found her in the common room alone.

"Ginny!" She said and sat down next to her friend.

"What Hermione?" Ginny looked up at her confused.

"I heard Malfoy and Zabini talking. They know who we danced with last night." Ginny smiled suddenly.

"Do you think we can jinx it out of them? That might be fun." Ginny was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down we have to think about this." Both girls fell into thought.

"Well?" Ginny asked Hermione hopefully.

"Yeah, I think wee should talk to them first, and then jinx them." Ginny agreed and they sat down to discuss their trap for the two boys.

**a/n He he he he. Well they are going to try and trap the boys. What will happen? Tell me what you liked. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter for Falling For You! Sorry it took so long, but first my dad turned off my computer with my next chapter on it, and it wasn't saved so I lost it. Then I got an idea for In Love With Him? So here is my next chapter, just a little bit late.**

The girls decided that they might try the non-violent way to get the answers that they wanted out of Malfoy and Zabini. This meant talking to them civilly, even though that was the last thing both of them wanted to do. They decided it would be best to try and talk to them like human beings.

"Hermione why do we have to do this? Why not just jinx them to the next millennium and have them spill about who we danced with?" Ginny complained to Hermione as they walked around the school looking for the two boys.

"Because I can't wait until the next millennium to find out who I danced with," Hermione said causing Ginny to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Where are they?" Ginny complained her feet were starting to hurt from all of the walking around.

"Maybe they are in the Slytherin common room," Hermione said sighing slightly. "We are never going to get in there," at this Ginny started laughing. "What?" Hermione snapped at her.

"We can get in there no problem; I have friends in low places. I just happen to know where their common room entrance is located and I have a um… friend who will give us the password." Smiling brightly Ginny led Hermione out of the castle and out by the lake.

There was a small figure of a boy with robes too big for him was sitting under a tree by the lake. Hermione eyed him suspiciously while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey Aden!" Ginny said going over to him.

"Hey Gin-ster," the boy replied smiling broadly at Ginny.

"I'm here on business," the boy's smile broadened.

"Really? Which do you need? I'll give it to you free because I owe you."

"Slytherin," the boy opened his coat up and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to Ginny. He looked at Hermione and frowned slightly.

"Hey, she isn't going to tell is she?"

"No, she is with me," Ginny said before pulling Hermione away. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder.

"What was that about Ginny?" Hermione asked once they were back inside the castle.

"That is Aden, he is the Password Keeper. Well that is at least what we call him. He has the password for everything and gives it to you for a small fee." Hermione gawked before Ginny pulled her down towards the dungeons.

"Ok, what is the password?" Hermione asked Ginny when they stopped outside of a mossy wall.

"Um…" She said unrolling the parchment and started to laugh. Hermione leaned over her shoulder to read it and frowned.

"Pink Fluffy Snake?" Ginny said laughing slightly.

"I believe it is pronounced _Pinc Fluphie Snake_. It means eye of the snake," Hermione said frowning slightly.

"Ok, well you pronounce it, because I can't." Ginny said and turned to the mossy wall.

"_Pinc Fluphie Snake_," Hermione said and the wall swung open.

Ginny walked through and looked around at the Slytherin common room, while Hermione shyly poked her head in. It looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, except green and silver.

"Thank god no one is in here," Ginny said pulling Hermione in.

"Except them of course," Hermione motioned to Malfoy and Zabini who were dozing lightly on the couch in front of the fire.

"Let's scare them," Ginny said laughing slightly.

"Shh, on the count of three I'll sit next to Malfoy and you sit next to Zabini. One," both girls walked over next to the couch. "Two," they smiled at each other. "Three," they both sat down on the couch next to the sleeping Slytherins causing them to wake up.

"What the?" They said looking at the two girls who were laughing wildly.

"Hey guys," the managed to say before falling off the couch from laughing so hard.

"You should have seen you faces," Hermione said as the two boys looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, they were to die for," Ginny said standing up.

"What the heck are you two doing in the Slytherin common room?" Malfoy demanded.

"Calm down, you are so up tight," Hermione said rolling her eyes. Ginny and her resumed there seat next to the two boys.

"What are you doing down here?" Zabini asked looking at the two girls.

"We want answers, and if we don't get them we might have to resort to violence." Hermione said an evil gleam in her eye.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him. How much she had changed since the last time he had seen her, which was only a few hours ago. Long gone was the book worm who obeyed the rules. This was the new Hermione Granger, and it looked like there was no rule that she wasn't willing to break. One question though, what was she after?

"You see," Ginny said smiling evilly at the boys too. "We know you two know who we danced with, and we want you to tell us."

"Why should we tell you?" Zabini asked narrowing his eyes at the red head.

"Why shouldn't you?" she countered also narrowing her eyes.

"Because we're sworn to secrecy, we promised." Draco said leaning back on the couch a little more, trying to make sure Hermione didn't notice that she was lying against his outstretched arm.

"Well it is either you tell us, or we get violent," Hermione said looking at Malfoy, actually right into the swirling grey mist that were his eyes. They seemed so familiar; suddenly she jumped off the couch backwards. Malfoy looked up at her in confusion.

"No," she muttered before turning around and running out of the Slytherin common room.

**a/n I decided to end it there. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
